Of Monsters and Magic
by can-you-imagine
Summary: Stiles is a creature of Magic, like his mother. He kept it secret after his mother died, only wanting to be human. But now they all know. Which isn't so bad, he guesses. "And now Stiles was sitting on that rock with that peculiar expression on his face and Derek's heart hurt." Sterek. Drabble


Blah. This is a short little drabble with potential for expansion if anyone is interested. I wrote it in my Historic Preservation class. Sorry it's so short. And sorry if anyone's out of character. I haven't actually watched the show, just read all the fanfics for it. SO HERE YOU GO! I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF. But I'd love to own Dylan O'Brien. He's hot. Yeah. I'll shut up now.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Stiles sat on a boulder on a hillside. His jeep was parked a few feet away. From where Derek was standing at the edge of the clearing he could see that the expression on Stiles' face was unlike any other he had seen before. Which made sense, as the thing Stiles had to be thinking about hadn't ever come up before now. Derek thought an hour and some ago back to the Chief's living room

_Stiles is like his mother. A thing of magic. He stopped practicing when his mom died. He wanted to only be human._

Scott had a look of shocked revelation on his face. Like so many things made sense now. The rest of the gathered pack all had various looks that betrayed that they were having trouble reconciling what they had been told. Derek had looked out the kitchen door that Stiles had just left through. He looked at Stile's father, grabbed his jacket, and followed him out the door.

It hadn't taken too much effort to find Stiles. Derek had been ultra-sensitive to Stiles' scent since…well, since he stopped being so damn thick and saw past the end of his nose.

And now Stiles was sitting on that rock with that peculiar expression on his face and Derek's heart hurt. It had taken him a five minute stopover at home to find the phone number and he felt guilty for every minute that kept him away from here.

He jogged across the clearing and gently took a seat next to Stiles on the boulder. He felt the boy look at him out of the corner of his eye to identify him and then relax. Stiles shifted slightly, stretching his shoulders and arms from where his hands rested on his knees. He let his knees unbend and let his feet dangle, resting his hands on his lap.

Derek fished out the slip of paper from his pocket and held it out to Stiles. Stiles turned slightly and took it, looking to see what it was. "A phone number?" he asked.

Derek spoke with a steady, gentle tone of voice, trying to convey that he held no judgments. "The number of someone I know. Her name's Kara. She's like you. 'A creature of magic,' she says. She goes to college on the east coast, but she wouldn't think anything of coming out here for a few days or weeks to talk to you."

Stiles didn't say anything for a moment or so, trying to muddle through his thoughts. "Thanks." They looked at each other for a long moment, like they were trying to figure out what to do next but were too shy or timid or eager or whatever. "This is weird," Stiles said. They both knew he didn't mean Stiles magic.

"Yeah," Derek said, his lips curling involuntarily. And that was the pebble hitting the windshield that broke Stiles weird new expression.

Stiles attempts to clamp down his smile were less than successful. "I hoped it would be you. Like, in the perfect world in my head it was going to be you. But I never thought I had a chance."

"In a normal world without monsters of magic, you might not have. But I rather prefer this crazy world we live in. With you."

Stiles smiled that shy happy teenager smile and Derek threw an arm around his shoulders and collarbone to pull Stiles back against him and they watched the sunset.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: AWWWWWW! Isn't it adorable? Victoria and Caitlyn both said so. So you should to. And tell me, because I'm a pathetic college student with no one to cuddle with than my teddy bear. Pwease? It would make Stiles happy. Which would make Derek happy. Which would be so adorable. So review.


End file.
